Ghost Hunting
by Arisamkd
Summary: Naruto si gadis pemburu hantu yang ingin mengejar tujuannya yaitu 1 milyar yen. Suatu ketika dia bertemu hantu yang tampannya melebihi rata-rata hantu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pikir setelah meninggalkan gedung itu semua berlalu begitu saja. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tetap berada di dekatnya? Don't be silent reader, please /SasufemNaru/
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hunting**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T-T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

Kring~

"Hoaaam."

Mulutku terbuka dengan lebarnya saat menguap, sisa-sisa rasa kantukku berusaha kuhilangkan dengan mengucek kedua mataku. Kurasa setiap orang juga melakukan hal yang sama saat bangun tidur. Setelah mematikan alarmku, aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah berhadapan dengan wastafel, aku membasuh wajahku. Kemudian mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta gigi di atasnya lalu menggosok gigiku.

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku meremang dan mulai kurasakan hawa dingin di punggungku. Hah, aku mulai benci di saat seperti ini. Aku berusaha membuat raut wajah sedatar mungkin dan tetap menjalankan aktivitasku.

"Hei~"

Kuabaikan suara itu karena aku selalu malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Hei!"

' _Akh, kaget aku.'_

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Walaupun sudah sering kualami, tetap saja aku masih terkejut. Oh God, kenapa aku harus seperti ini?

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku. Hei, kau melihatku,kan?"

Bukannya diam, dia malah melayang-layang di hadapanku. Aku menghela napas berat, kemudian kuberikan _deathglare_ pada makhluk itu. Kulihat sosok itu malah tertawa, sontak saja langsung kulayangkan bogem mentahku dan membuatnya menabrak dinding.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu acara gosok gigiku."

"T-tunggu, sepertinya rahangku sedikit geser."

Aku menatap malas hantu yang berwujud wanita berumur 20 tahun-an.

"Jangan kembali lagi, atau aku mematahkan seluruh tulangmu."

Dia membungkuk berkali-kali kemudian menghilang.

Hei, bukannya aku tega memukul wanita, tapi memukul hantu tidak apa-apa,kan? Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun dan bisa melihat hantu, bukan cuma melihat tapi juga bisa menyentuhnya. Maka dari itu, tadi aku bisa memukul hantu. Heh, seram, kan? Saat ini aku bersekolah di Konoha High School dan berada di tahun kedua. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen karena alasan tertentu.

Karena kemampuan itu, aku mulai menghasilkan uang dengan menjadi pembasmi hantu. Tentu saja aku hanya membasmi hantu yang tidak lebih kuat dariku. Walaupun melelahkan tapi demi uang apa boleh buat. Setiap orang bisa melakukan apapun demi uang,kan? 1 juta yen, 1 juta yen, 1 juta yen , hingga 1 milyar yen. Itulah tujuan hidupku.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang. Kulihat jam tanganku, bus selanjutnya datang 2 menit lagi. Aku berlari menuju halte. Aku harus bergegas karena jika aku tertinggal bus ini, bus selanjutnya akan datang 20 menit lagi dan pastinya aku tak mau menunggu selama itu.

Tepat aku sampai di halte, busnya sudah dekat. Aku menghela napas lega. Ketika aku memasuki bus, hal yang pertama kali menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto kanji _Ai_ di dahinya, Gaara senpai. Seorang laki-laki yang hanya diam namun entah mengapa bisa membuatku hanyut akan pesonanya.

Gaara senpai duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Ketika kami berada di bus yang sama, aku selalu melihatnya duduk di sana dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Setiap kali angin menghembus wajahnya, andai saja bisa kutambahkan efek slow motion agar bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah tampannya dengan rambut merah yang berkibar lembut.

Dengan sopan sedikit malu, aku menyapanya.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Gaara senpai_."

Sejenak dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali ke bukunya. Mendapat respon seperti itu sudah membuatku senang. Aku mengambil tempat di kursi di depannya. Kemudian mulai menikmati pemandangan Kota Konoha.

Semuanya tak ingin luput dari pandanganku. Di dunia ini ada beragam makhluk, manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, dan hantu bahkan berada di sekitar kita. Mereka ikut berjalan dan ikut berbicara. Mengusik, mengganggu, dan parahnya bisa merasuki jiwa yang lemah dan gelap hatinya. Dan bayangkan betapa banyaknya kejahatan di dunia ini, mungkin saja mereka dibisiki oleh roh jahat.

\- Hunting Ghost-

"..."

Kring~

"Ah, pelajaran kita kali ini cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Ha'i, sensei."

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah lelah duduk berjam-jam memperhatikan pelajaran yang melelahkan, Fisika. Setelahnya, dia mengambil bentonya dan membawa ke luar kelas. Seperti biasanya, dia akan pergi ke samping sekolah dan duduk di pohon kesukaannya sembari melihat pemuda merahnya.

"Hai, Naru-chan."

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan memanggil namanya, Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya gadis berambut pink dan satunya berambut biru gelap. Yang seingat Naruto, mereka adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyendiri? Bukankah lebih baik bersama teman?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, benar, Haruno-san," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Sakura saja."

Sakura melihat pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tak jauh dengan tempat mereka duduk. Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Ne, Naru-chan~"

Naruto menoleh.

"Kau menyukai Gaara-senpai,ya?"

Sontak Naruto tersedak dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya tannya.

"T-tidak, Sakura-san."

"A-ano, s-sudah terlihat kok, N-naru," kata Hinata.

Sakura tertawa.

"Tidak usah malu, banyak yang terang-terangan mengatakan suka pada Gaara-senpai,kok."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Apa sebegitu jelasnya?

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga, pelajaran yang sangat disukai oleh Naruto. Mereka dibariskan oleh guru hijau bernama Maito Guy. Guru yang menurut Naruto aneh. Guru itu identik dengan pakaian serba hijau dan berambut model mangkuk terbalik, tak lupa dengan cengiran iklan pasta giginya.

"Semangat masa muda!"

Satu yang diherankan oleh Naruto, dia mengira Rock Lee adalah anak Guy-sensei karena mereka memiliki penampilan yang sama tapi ternyata bukan. Naruto heran dengan Guru-murid itu.

"Oke, anak-anak. Hari ini adalah tes lari 100 meter. Larilah secepat-cepatnya dengan semangat masa muda kalian!"

Giliran pertama adalah Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata. Tenten berlari dengan tanpa beban, tentu saja karena dia adalah atlet lari andalan Konoha High School, tentu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Dan hingga giliran Naruto tiba. Naruto mendapat giliran keenam, bersama Sakura dan Karin. Sakura dan Karin terlihat mengeluarkan aura permusuhan. Mereka terkenal tak pernah akur satu sama lain dalam hal apapun yang Naruto tak tahu alasannya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Guy sensei.

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Guy-sensei sudah siap dengan peluit dan stopwatch. Naruto, Sakura dan Karin terlihat serius terutama Sakura dan Karin.

"Bersedia, Siap, Ya!"

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Guy-sensei, Naruto langsung melesat. Walaupun Naruto lemah dalam pelajaran biasa, Naruto unggul dalam bidang olahraga. Saat mendapat pekerjaan membasmi hantu, Naruto terbiasa berlari cepat dan daya tahannya cukup baik walaupun dia sedikit kesulitan dalam hal mengatur pernapasan.

"Woah!"

"Sugoi, Naruto cepat sekali!"

"Aku melihatnya seperti kilat kuning."

"Dia seperti rubah."

Dengan catatan waktu 30 detik, Naruto mengalahkan rekor Tenten yaitu 31,25 detik. Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat di mana muridnya beristirahat yang disusul dengan Sakura dan Karin.

"Wah, Naruto, kau hebat sekali."

"Ah, tidak Sakura-san. Tadi hanya kebetulan saja."

"Tentu saja hanya kebetulan. Mana mungkin kau dapat melakukannya?" kata Karin dengan ketus.

Naruto hanya menahan emosinya. Dia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Karin yang tak mengenakkan.

"Setidaknya kau takkan pernah bisa melakukannya, Bitch," balas Sakura.

"Hei, aku tak bicara denganmu, forehead."

Pertengkaran mereka menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Naruto. Naruto menjadi lelah hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto. Kau punya semangat masa muda yang indah!" kata Guy-sensei.

Naruto memandang Rock Lee yang juga memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mungkin jika berada di anime, matanya seperti akan berbentuk bintang.

"Naruto, kau bakar semangat masa mudaku!" kata Rock Lee yang membuat lainnya, sweatdroop. Benar-benar replika Guy-sensei, pikir mereka.

Setelah giliran perempuan selesai, baru giliran yang laki-laki. Rock Lee benar-benar terbakar semangat masa mudanya. Dia meminta untuk ditempatkan pada giliran pertama. Saking semangatnya, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari.

Matahari mulai meninggi saat pelajaran olahraga selesai. Setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, mereka punya waktu 15 menit untuk beristirahat. Naruto tertidur di bawah pohon kesukaannya dengan keringat bercucuran.

Naruto terbangun saat sebuah benda menutupi wajahnya. Diambilnya benda itu yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya. Naruto terkejut Gaara berada di sampingnya.

"Setidaknya usaplah keringatmu terlebih dahulu. Angin di sini cukup kencang. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Naruto dengar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang yang hampir sama dengan degupan saat selesai lari tadi. Naruto terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Naruto tersadar saat Gaara menyentil dahinya.

"Jam istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi, sebaiknya kau bergegas ganti seragam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara berlalu.

"Ah, tadi itu Gaara-senpai,kan? Aku mimpi? Au, Sakit. Itu bukan mimpi. Kyaa~"

Naruto guling-guling sendiri di bawah pohon itu.

\- Hunting Ghost-

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan hari mulai menggelap. Namun sialnya, Naruto kehilangan jejak hantu yang dikejarnya. Saat pulang sekolah, Naruto mendapat telepon dari petugas keamanan bernama Izumo. Izumo berkata jika akhir-akhir ini di blok C menyatakan keluhan mereka bahwa mereka diganggu oleh hantu yang berada di depan rumah kosong. Izumo kewalahan karena dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan hantu itu. bahkan Izumo juga sempat diganggu sampai rumah karena mengusik hantu itu.

Karena hantu itu merasa terancam oleh keberadaan Naruto, dia malah kabur dan membuat blok C ribut karena hantu itu malah membuat kekacauan. Naruto sendiri kewalahan karena hantu itu berlari cepat sekali.

"Oi, berhenti kau!"

Naruto langsung menerjang hantu itu dan itu terlihat seperti seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan. Sepertinya dia hantu tipe mesum karena yang pernah Naruto dengar, Hantu itu lebih sering mengganggu perempuan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Hantu itu memberontak. Naruto mulai kewalahan karena kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan hantu itu. Hantu itu sudah melepaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto. Sebelum Hantu itu sempat kabur, Naruto berdiri dan langsung membanting hantu itu kemudian melayangkan pukulannya kuat-kuat. Hantu itu berubah menjadi abu.

"Hah."

Naruto terduduk lantaran kelelahan. Hari ini hantu-hantu sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Ting Tong

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini?

"Iya, sebentar."

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Oh, kakek tua mesum."

Kakek tua mesum atau nama normalnya adalah Jiraiya adalah biksu dan juga orang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakek sendiri. Walaupun Naruto terlihat tak menyukainya, tapi sebenanrnya dia menyayanginya.

"Hei, kau tak rindu padaku?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam. Naruto memasuki dapur untuk memasak kemudian menyajikannya ke meja makan.

"Petapa genit, kau mau makan tidak?"

Jiraiya menghampiri meja makan dan melihat makanan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Wah, sepertinya kemampuan memasakmu berkembang. Tapi apa ini, tidak ada daging?"tanya Jiraiya.

"Makan seadanya saja. Aku belum berbelanja."

"Itadakimasu," ucap mereka bersama-sama.

Jiraiya menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. "Naruto, ayahmu ingin kau kembali." Naruto meletakkan makanannya. "Tidak. Aku tak akan ke sana. Tolong jangan membahasnya lagi."

Jiraiya tak tahu harus membujuk Naruto bagaimana lagi. Gadis itu keras kepala seperti mendiang ibunya. "Aku selesai, kek." Naruto membawa alat makannya ke tempat cuci piring dan mencucinya. " Tolong nanti letakkan peralatan makan yang kotor di tempat cuci piring, besok akan kucuci."

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan mnghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. Satu pesan baru diterima. Naruto membukanya.

[ Kau pembasmi hantu itu,kan?]

Naruto menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengetik. "Ha'i."

[Aku tak mungkin memintanya di siang hari. Jadi bisakah kau mengusir hantu di Yama High School? Di sana semakin menakutkan.]

Pesan bau masuk.

[ Berapa tarifnya? ]

[ 1 juta yen. ]

[ Jika kau bisa mengusirnya malam ini, aku akan menambah 1 juta.]

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Naruto melihat jam dindingnya. Waktu menunjukkan sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Naruto memakai jaket oranye-hitamnya dan mengambil tasnya. Naruto menghampiri Jiraiya yang berbaring di sofa. "Kek, aku pergi belajar kelompok di rumah teman."

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

.

Naruto memperhatikan sekolah itu dari luar. Naruto membuka ponselnya.

"Kau di mana?"

[ Di depan gerbang.]

Naruto pergi ke gerbang sekolah itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang memainkan ponselnya. Narutopun menghampirinya.

"Kau pembasmi hantu itu?"

"Ha'i."

"Tapi kau.." gadis itu sedikit khawatir pada Naruto. Dia kira pembasmi hantu itu adalah seorang biksu atau seorang pria. Tapi ternyata seorang gadis yang dia yakin mereka sebaya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Akan kuperiksa besok. Bayarannya akan kukirim besok, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku takut berada di sini. Tolong berhati-hatilah." Gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto melompati pagar dan mengendap-endap. Naruto akhirnya berhasil memasuki gedung sekolah itu. Naruto menyalakan senternya sebagai penerangan. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan tapi belum menemukan apapun.

Sampai di ruang guru, Naruto mendengar seperti suara kertas di buku yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Naruto mengintip dari jendela dan mendapati seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah dan Naruto merasa dia bukan manusia.

"Itu manusia atau hantu? Ck, hantu dulunya juga manusia sih."

Naruto segera menghindar ketika sosok itu berbalik. Mata sosok itu menatap tajam ke arah pintu. Dengan was-was, Naruto kembali melihat ke dalam ruang lab. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

' _Ke mana dia pergi?'_

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat hantu itu sudah berada di dep\ annya. Naruto secara reflek melayangkan pukulannya yang dapat dihindari hantu itu dengan mudah.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa seorang gadis malam-malam kemari?" tanya hantu itu.

"Memangnya siapa? Aku pembasmi hantu yang akan melenyapkanmu, bersiaplah."

"HYAAAAT"

 **To be continued**

Saya sudah merombak sebagian ff ini. Di ff ini masih ada beberapa bagian yang hampir sama dengan adegan dalam drama Let's Fight Ghost, tapi saya buat sedikit berbeda untuk lanjutannya. Dan alurnya akan berbeda dengan drama LFG. Selamat membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa seorang gadis malam-malam kemari?" tanya hantu itu.

"Memangnya siapa? Aku pembasmi hantu yang akan melenyapkanmu, bersiaplah."

"HYAAAT."

 **Hunting Ghost**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T-T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

Hantu itu menggeleng. Naruto sudah berkuda-kuda hendak melakukan penyerangan. Naruto berhasil menendang perut hantu itu.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku membasmi hantu."

"Jadi, kau pembasmi hantu?" tanya orang itu. "Asal kau tahu, jika ada yang menyewamu yang dia maksud bukan aku."

"Yang benar saja. Mana mau aku percaya sama hantu?" Hantu itu kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau mau berkelahi?" Naruto memandangnya was-was. "Akan kuladeni."

Di sisi lain.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang mengendap-endap di koridor kelas. Salah satunya memegang senter dan satunya memegang handycam. Mereka menyelinap ke kamar mandi.

"Argh! Apa ini? Apa ini?"

Mereka berdua terkejut. Kiba kemudian menyengir.

"Hanya botol pembersih lantai."

"Kiba, ayo pulang saja."

"Tunggu dulu, Chouji kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Kau mau kalah dengan si Redeye?

Apa-apan dia mengejek kita seperti itu?"

"Ki-kiba..."

"Kenapa kau bergetar seperti itu. kalau kau takut kita tak bisa dapat apa-apa."

"Ki-kiba.. itu.. belakang..mu."

Kiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan punggungnya merasa panas. Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati hantu perempuan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan suara tulang patah dari lehernya.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba menatap Chouji dengan tatapan horror kemudian berlari mendahului Chouji.

"Kiba, tunggu aku!"

Hantu itu tertawa menyeramkan.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hantu itu menggeledah tasnya.

"Jadi kau dari KHS?"

"Kenapa jadi pembasmi hantu jika berkelahi saja tak bisa?"

Naruto berdecih sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang benjol dan meringis saat dia tak sengaja menyentuhnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Pergilah." Hantu itu melemparkan tas Naruto kepada pemiliknya. Naruto mengutuk hantu itu. Naruto lemas saat menyadari bonus satu jutanya menguap.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mendapat pesan baru.

[Ano, sebenarnya hantunya lebih dari satu. Mungkin akan kuberi waktu hingga hari senin.]

Mata Naruto berbinar saat membacanya.

"Awas saja kau, hantu sialan."

-Ghost Hunting-

Satu hantu menghampiri hantu laki-laki yang sedang duduk di taman tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Hantu yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura itu terlihat tengah tersenyum pada hantu yang menghampirinya.

"Wah, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Berkelahi dengan gadis aneh."

"Wow, wow. Kau tak membunuhnya,kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membuatnya kapok saja."

Hantu berambut coklat itu tertawa pelan.

"Nii-san, kenapa aku masih di sini. Maksudku jika kita mati kita bisa ke surga ataupun neraka,kan? Tapi ini.."

"Jika kau masih gentayangan berarti masih ada yang kau sesali saat masih hidup, atau.."

"Atau?"

Hantu berambut coklat itu mendekat ke hantu berambut raven.

"Kau dibunuh."

"Yah, aku tak tahu. Bagaimana kau mati?" lanjut hantu berambut coklat.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat apapun. Yang aku tahu cuma ini."

Hantu berambut raven itu menunjukkan papan nama di seragamnya yang bertuliskan 'U. Sasuke'.

"Nii-san, apa yang membuatmu tetap di sini?"

"Kasih tau nggak ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit hantu berambut coklat.

"Hm."

.

.

Hari yang paling disukai Naruto adalah hari Minggu. Hari di mana dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya seharian. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Naruto untuk mengunduh uang.

Sarapan Naruto kali ditemani oleh kakeknya Jiraiya. Mereka makan dengan tenang sebelum Jiraiya membuka suara.

"Kenapa dahimu biru begitu?"

Naruto menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan meringis setelah tak sengaja memencetnya. Naruto kembali kesal mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ah, ini? Lantai kamar mandi sungguh licin. Tadi malam aku terpeleset dan dahiku terjedot dinding."

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Naruto menghela napas lega karena Jiraiya tak menaruh curiga padanya. Naruto tampak ingin bertanya tapi dia ragu mengatakannya dan Jiraiya menyadari itu.

"Katakan saja," kata Jiraiya.

"A-ano, kek. Apa hantu punya kelemahan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hantu yang memiliki banyak penyesalan memang kuat. Tapi semua hantu memang punya kelemahan."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jiraiya memandangi Naruto yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan hantu? Dahimu itu gara-gara hantu? Sudah kubilang jika melihat hantu lari saja."

Karena merasa sudah ketahuan oleh Jiraiya, Naruto menyengir.

"Jika mereka terus mengganggumu mereka akan membuat jidatku terus seperti ini karena aku tak bisa melawan mereka. Aku lelah jika harus lari dari mereka. Daripada terluka karena ketakutan, lebih baik kita terluka karena bisa melawannya, kan? Kek, beritahu aku, ya? Um? Hm?"

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. Mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu yang akan menjadi keputusannya.

"Kek, untuk apa kau melatihku bela diri jika tak digunakan saat seperti itu? Jika ada hantu yang menyerangku, tinggal kuserang titik kelemahannya dan hantu itu duar,hancur."

"Ah, kek. Jika aku bisa mengatasinya, maka aku tak akan terluka."

"Sudah kubilang hantu itu kuat."

"Bukan kau yang lemah?"

"Hei. Hah, ini semua salahku."

Jiraiya akhirnya menyerah.

"Biasanya hantu itu punya kelemahan di bagian tubuh mereka yang dulunya menyebabkan mereka meninggal. Dan mereka lemah dengan bawang dan beras."

Naruto terlihat ragu akan jawaban Jiraiya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk percaya saja.

"Yang penting sebisa mungkin kau jangan sampai berurusan dengan hantu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i. Ha'i."

"Makanya perbanyaklah makan daging, maka kau akan kuat jika diserang hantu."

Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan Jiraiya. Naruto akan mengambil mangkuk nasi milik Jiraiy namun ditahan oleh Jiraiya.

Naruto sudah siap dengan mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dan dibalut jaket hitam oranye kesukaannya. Sementara rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda.

"Yosh, Uzumaki Naruto siap beraksi."

Naruto cukup senang karena hari ini langit terlihat cerah, jadi dia tak takut hujan akan menghambat -tiba hpnya berbunyi.

[Kau pemburu hantu?]

"Iya."

[TK Sakura.]

Setelah mengetahui tempatnya, Naruto bergegas menuju TK Sakura.

.

.

TK Sakura

"Kau pembasmi hantunya?"

"Iya."

Orang itu terlihat meragukannya, tapi karena Naruto sudah direkomendasikan oleh temannya, orang itu pasrah.

"Sudah seminggu ini banyak yang mendengar suara langkah kaki di ruang kelas walaupun tidak ada orang. Selain itu terkadang saat sedang belajar di ruangan, tiba-tiba ayunan di halaman bergerak sendiri dan terdenar suara tawa anak kecil. Dan karena itu, banyak anak ketakutan," jelas guru TK itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya."

Dengan diantar oleh guru TK itu, Naruto berkeliling di sekitar TK. Naruto memasuki ruang kelas namun tak ada hal janggal. Kemudian Naruto mendengar suara ayunan, Naruto melihat dari jendela. Ada hantu seorang anak laki-laki yang tertaw namun raut wajahnya sedih. Segera saja Naruto menuju ke halaman.

"Hai."

Naruto berusaha ramah dengan hantu itu. walaupun dia hantu tapi dia masih anak kecil,kan? Hantu itu hanya menunduk. Naruto berjongkok di hadapan hantu itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku sangat sedih orang tuaku tak bisa menemukanku."

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

"Aku tak bersembunyi, tapi disembunyikan sama orang jahat."

Hantu itu tiba-tiba berlari. Naruto mengejarnya namun setelah sampai di tikungan samping TK, anak itu menghilang.

"Hei, adik, kamu di mana?"

Tak sengaja sepasang mata biru Naruto menangkap sebagian tubuh hantu itu terlihat di balik pohon. Narutopun menghampirinya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia menemukan tangan anak kecil tertutupi dedaunan kering. Guru TK yang melihat Naruto terkejutpun ikut menghampirinya dan sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Guru TK itupun langsung menghubungi polisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, polisi datang dan memeriksa jenazah anak kecil itu. Salah satu polisi mengatakan jika memang telah terjadi penculikan anak tapi anak itu belum ditemukan. Jenazah itu dibawa petugas untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah diurus petugas yang berwenang, Naruto merasa lega.

"Ne, Onee-chan.. Terima kasih sudah menemukanku."

Anak itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan kepada Naruto dan kemudian menghilang.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaannya di TK, Naruto merasa lega. Dari pihak TK itu tetap memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto walaupun Naruto sudah menolaknya. Naruto tidak merasa melakukan hal besar, tapi dia senang karena anak itu sudah tenang di alamnya sana.

Naruto membawa amplop itu sampai ke halte bus terdekat dan akan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tapi sebelum berhasil masuk ke dalam tas, amplop itu sudah hilang dari genggamannya. ck, ulah babibu Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

"Oi."

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung lama. Naruto sudah kesulitan bernapas. Pencopet itu terhenti karena dia terjatuh akibat tersandung sesuatu. Rupanya seseorang sudah menjegalnya. Orang yang menjegalnya langsung merebut amplop yang terjatuh tak jauh dari pencopet itu. pencopet itu tak terima langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke arah orang itu.

Naruto terkejut karena yang dipukul oleh pencopet itu ternyata Gaara. Dengan santai, Gaara menangkap tangan yang melayang ke wajahnya kemudian memelintirnya. Setelah itu, Gaara mengunci tangannya ke belakang. Beruntung petugas keamanan segara datang.

"Ck, kau ini selalu merepotkan," kata petugas keamanan itu.

Gaara menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Naruto.

"A-ano, Gaara-senpai. Arigatou Gozaimasu," kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm. Lain kali hati-hati," balas Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Aku pergi."

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Gaara. Hatinya senang bukan main. Dia benar-benar menyukai hari Minggu.

-Ghost Hunting-

Malamnya

"Ck, tidak ada namaku."

"Oi, hantu!"

"Dia ini tidak kapok,ya?"

Hantu itu menghampiri Naruto. Naruto berdiri tegak di koridor menantang hantu itu.

"Aku yakin, aku menang kali ini. Hyaa!"

Dan pertempuran kedua dimulai.

Di lain tempat

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja,Chouji. Aku akan membuktikannya ke Redeye itu."

"Tapi Kiba, bagaimana hantu itu datang lagi?"

"Aku memang mengharapkannya datang."

Kiba dan Chouji bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet. Mereka sudah sedia handycam mereka.

"Chouji, handycam-nya sudah aktif, kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Sudah."

"Saa.. ayo kita mulai."

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

Naruto benci mengakui ini, tapi dia kalah lagi dalam perkelahian antara dirinya dengan hantu berambut ayam dihadapannya. Naruto membaca papan nama di seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Hoo.. jadi namamu Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau nafsu sekali ingin menghajarku?"

"Aku tak berteman dengan hantu. Dan juga aku pembasmi hantu."

"Pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku dua kali, Sasuke. Aku membencimu."

Sasuke merasa asing ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Sampai saat ini tak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Yahiko paling-paling hanya menyebutnya 'Kau.-mu.' Dan bisa dikatakan gadis berkumis kucing itu yang pertama kali menyebut namanya.

Naruto harus menyerah kali ini. Dia tak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia kagum dengan kemampuan bela diri Sasuke. Saat dia masih hidup mungkin dia pernah belajar bela diri. Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Tak ada alasannya berada di sini.

"AAAAAAAAA~"

Naruto menoleh cepat setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Naruto berlari mengikuti sumber suara itu berasal dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Naruto berlari dan menengok di setiap tikungan. Tiba-tiba dua pemuda berlari dari arah berlawanan. Di belakang mereka terdapat hantu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan berjalan cepat mendekat mereka. Hantu itu membuat suara yang aneh.

Dua pemuda itu berlari melewatinya dan berteriak lagi karena ada hantu wanita yang memakai pakaian penuh darah. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri melalui tikungan tapi di sana sudah dihadang oleh hantu seorang pemuda yang kepalanya berdarah. Jadi pada intinya, mereka terkepung.

Naruto tak mempunyai ide untuk melarikan diri. Akan sulit baginya untuk menghadapi tiga hantu sendirian. Dia tak bisa mengandalkan dua pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk menghadapi dua hantu lainnya. Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke sudah menghadang hantu berwajah menyeramkan. Kenapa hantu menyerang hantu? Naruto menggeleng. Itu bukan saatnya berpikir tentang itu.

Naruto menghadang si hantu wanita. Hantu itu melotot ke arahnya. Naruto sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu saat dia masih kecil. Dulu dia akan menangis ketakutan dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Tapi dia sudah berhasil menghadapi ketakutannya setelah mengalaminya bertahun-tahun.

Naruto sudah terbiasa memukul hantu. Entah itu wanita atau pria, tetapi Naruto tak akan memukul hantu yang berwujud anak kecil. Naruto mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Naruto melirik dua pemuda itu dan menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus bekerja ekstra.

Pemuda dengan tatto segitiga dan temannya yang bertubuh gendut berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka ketakutan. Mereka dihadang oleh hantu pria dengan kepala penuh darah.

"Padahal aku tak bisa melihat hantu, tetapi kenapa sekarang ada hantu di hadapanku?" tanya Kiba dengan nada frustasi.

"Bukankah kau ingin mereka ada di hadapanmu, Kiba?" tanya temannya yang bertubuh gendut. "Diam kau, Chouji. Aku tak tahu jika akan seperti ini."

Sementara Chouji masih memegang handycamnya yang aktif.

Sasuke berdecih menatap hantu di hadapannya. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menghadapi hantu ini? Sasuke berdecak kesal menyadari dia hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Kau membuat mood-ku memburuk."

Dengan tak berperasaan Sasuke menghajar habis-habisan hantu itu.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan sudah lima menit dia menghadapi hantu wanita itu. Hantu itu berambut pirang tetapi warnanya lebih kusam dari milik Naruto.

Naruto melayangkan pukulannya, tetapi berhasil dihentikan hantu itu. Hantu itu memegang kepalan tanganya dengan kuat hingga Naruto meringis karenanya.

"Hancurkan. Bunuh. Pria brengsek itu."

Naruto langsung menatap mata hantu itu. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari sudut mata hantu itu. Naruto menyimpulkan jika hantu itu sebenarnya mempunyai dendam dengan salah satu hantu pria tadi, atau mungkin keduanya. Dan saat dua hantu pria itu muncul, dia ingin muncul untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Jangan menyulitkanku. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Hantu itu melepaskan cengkeraman di tangan Naruto. Kemudian tangan itu terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Hantu itu memejamkan matanya, menerima apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menyerang tepat di luka hantu itu. Perlahan hantu itu berubah menjadi abu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, hantu itu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Pergilah dengan tenang."

Naruto segera kembali ke tempatnya semula. Di sana masih ada dua pemuda itu. Mereka tengah jongkok dengan merapat di dinding dan memeluk satu sama lain. Sementara hantu pria itu berdiri di hadapan mereka. Naruto berlari menerjang hantu itu dan menendangnya. Setelah hantu itu menjauh, dua pemuda itu segera berlari alias kabur.

Naruto merasa was-was saat hantu itu dengan tenang mendekatinya. Tapi entah bagaimana, hantu itu sudah berada di hadapannya dan menendang perutnya.

"Cih, tidak berperasaan sama sekali."

Mungkin Naruto sudah lupa jika yang ada dia hadapi adalah hantu. Naruto hendak berdiri tapi hantu itu sudah menghajarnya lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto membalas dengan menendang kepala hantu itu. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto berlari menjauhi hantu itu. Dia harus mencari cara lain untuk menghadapinya. Naruto berlari dan terus berlari, tak tahu berapa lama dia harus lari.

 **To be Continued**

Hai, minna-san. Aku adalah seorang newbie^^ dan bagi newbie, review itu berharga banget, so don't be silent reader, please emot nangis


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note** : Terima kasih bagi para readers tercinta yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca ff abal-abal ini. Saya terharu karena ada yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sdah mau review, fav maupun follow. Review kalian menjadi penyemangat bagiku. ({}) *peluk satu-satu* don't be silent reader, please T.T

Cekidot~

 **Hunting Ghost**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T-T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

Sasuke dan dua orang itu berhasil keluar dari gedung itu. Sangat mengecewakan karena inginnya bisa segera keluar dari wilayah sekolah, tapi terhalau oleh hujan deras. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain berteduh terlebih dahulu jika tidak mau basah kuyup.

"Harusnya aku menonton perkiraan cuaca dulu tadi," gumam Kiba sambil menerawang ke langit yang gelap ditambah awan mendung membuatnya tak bisa melihat keindahan kelip bintang.

"Kiba, lihat ini."

Chouji mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah Kiba agar dia bisa melihatnya juga. Kiba mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti ketika Chouji memperlihatkan deretan foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Aku tak tahu hantu yang menghadang kita tadi. Tapi bukankah ini mirip dengan hantu yang berwajah seram tadi?" tanya Chouji sambil menunjukkan salah satu foto dan direspon kiba dengan anggukan.

"Tapi bagiku semua berwajah seram, Chouji."

"Katanya dia adalah mantan guru disini. Dia dipecat karena dianggap gila, dia berkeliaran di sekolah ini dan sering melakukan pelecehan terhadap murid perempuan, anehnya dia hanya tertarik dengan perempuan berambut pirang. Kurasa dia memiliki dendam terhadap perempuan berambut pirang atau pernah menyatakan cintanya tapi ditolak. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya gila."

Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar itu reflek menoleh ke gedung lantai 2 di mana Naruto berada. Hatinya memerintahkan untuk kembali ke sana. Sasuke langsung menghilang.

Di tempat Naruto.

Naruto memasuki ruang kelas. Dia menahan pintu kelas sekuat mungkin agar hantu itu tak bisa masuk. Percuma, Naruto tak bisa menahannya saat hantu itu mendobrak pintu. Naruto mengakui kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan hantu ini, hantu ini terlalu kuat. Naruto melangkah mundur sebagai artian dia tak bisa menghadapinya. Naruto merogoh saku celana rembolnya untuk mengambil beras yang dibawanya dari apartemen. Satu genggam beras dilemparkannya ke arah hant tersebut. Sungguh sial, beras itu hanya mampu membuat percikan pada hantu itu. Hanya beras saja tak cukup.

Hantu itu memiringkan kepalanya yang menimbulkan suara patah yang menakutkan. Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi kebencian, mulutnya terus menggeram, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk melawannya langsung. Naruto melayangkan tinjunya tapi dengan mudah ditepis hantu itu. hantu itu menarik rambut emas Naruto yang mengundang ringisan dari bibir Naruto. Tak mau kepalanya terus merasakan sakit akibat jambakannya, Naruto menendang tangan hantu itu dan berhasil.

Naruto POV

Ck, sial. Hantu ini sangat merepotkan. Aku harus cari cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini. Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Aku terus memandang waspada ke arah hantu ini. Bisa-bisa dia mematahkan kakiku sebelum aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba hantu ini sudah berada tepat di depanku dan memukulku dengan telapak tangannya. Seolah-olah ada angin besar dati tangannya aku terhempas ke belakang dan sukses membuat tubuhku menabrak meja dan kursi di kelas ini. Ugh, rasanya sungguh mengerikan. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa sakitku mengalahkanku. Sebelum bisa berbuat apa-apa, hantu itu sudah sampai di depanku dan menarik bagian atas bajuku yang membuatku berdiri. Sedetik kemudian tangannya meraih leherku dan mencekikku dan mengangkatku ke atas. Aku berusaha melepas tangannya tapi aku tak berdaya. Napasku sudah memendek dan cengkeraman di leherku terasa sangat sakit. Sungguh, aku belum ingin mati.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menendang perut si hantu dengan kuat. Rupanya tendangan itu cukup kuat sehingga bisa melepas cengkeramannya dari leher Naruto dan membuatnya menabrak dinding. Naruto terbatuk-batuk, dia merasa begitu hidup saat oksigen mulai merayap ke paru-parunya. Naruto terkagum melihat kuatnya tendangan Sasuke.

Hantu itu segera berdiri dan menggeram marah. Matanya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Hantu itu hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi dia bisa mengelak. Sasuke menendang wajah hantu itu tapi kakinya ditangkap si hantu dan kemudian hantu itu membantingnya ke lantai. Hantu itu meraih leher Sasuke dan mengangkatnya ke atas persis dengan yang dilakukannya terhadap Naruto. Sasuke mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya dengan harapan bisa menendang hantu itu agar melepas cengkeramannya.

"Hei. Lihat yang kau inginkan gadis berambut pirang, kan? Dia di sana," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Hantu itu melihat ke arah Naruto dan menggeram saat melihatnya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggelangkan kepalanya. Naruto melotot pada Sasuke.

"Bunuh dia saja dulu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke ikut melotot. Mereka malah saing adu pelototan. Tapi terputus saat Sasuke terbatuk.

Mengerti penderitaan Sasuke, Naruto menerjang si hantu. Dia mendorongnya kuat-kuat dan berhasil. Naruto menindih hantu itu dan memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Hantu itu berguling ke kanan sehingga Naruto ikut berguling. Sasuke melancarkan serangannya dengan menendang leher hantu itu ke samping. Serangan itu sukses mengenai si hantu. Sasuke berusaha melihat kelemahan hantu itu dan melihat ada sebuah sayatan di dada sebelah kiri yang bersinar seperti bara api. Hantu itu ingin menerjang mereka berdua. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke pindah ke belakang tubuh hantu itu dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Oi! Tendang dada sebelah kirinya."

Naruto sempat bingung, tapi dia melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Naruto menendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Tendangan itu mengenai titik lemah hantu dan hantu itu berubah jadi abu dan menghilang.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Jujur saja dia merasa ketakutan. Naruto membawa telapak tangannya ke arah Sasuke ingin ber- _high five_ , tapi Sasuke berjalan melaluinya begitu saja. Naruto dengan kesal memukul kepala ayam Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe!"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto berbalik dengan wajah marah.

"Aku bukan dobe, teme! Aku punya nama, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku memberi informasi."

"Tak butuh."

"Cih."

.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu bernapas lega saat keluar dari gedung itu. Hujan sudah tak terlalu deras dibandingkan dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke memandang ke angkasa. Setidaknya bintang-bintang sudah mulai berani menampakkan diri setelah ditutupi awan mendung.

"Ne, Teme. Tadi itu tendangan yang kuat sekali. Kau hebat."

Naruto memberikan jempolnya beserta cengiran lima jarinya. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kau juga rupanya pandai berkelahi. Tapi jangan lupa, kau masih di bawahku."

Perkataan Sasuke memancing emosi Naruto. Naruto berdecih pelan dan menggerutu. Saat mendengar Naruto akan melempar Sasuke ke Samudera Atlantik Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui betapa kekanakannya gadis pirang itu.

"Dobe."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Dobe!"

Naruto tak pernah mengira apa yang akan terjadi. Sebelumnya dia ingin memberi Sasuke pelajaran karena terlah mengejeknya. Tapi lantai basah di bawahnya membuatnya terpeleset hingga dia tumbang ke depan dan Sasuke yang belum persiapan tak ada kekuatan untuk menahan Naruto.

Cup.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Naruto terdiam, begitupula dengan Sasuke. Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

"A-aku tak sengaja."

Saking malunya Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih terbaring dengan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ingatanku..Apa itu tadi?"

-Hunting Ghost-

"Hahaha, ada apa lagi dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah hantu yang satu-satunya dekat dengannya tertawa keras saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Sasuke datang dengan lebam di sekitar matanya, padahal sisa dari perkelahian kemarin belum hilang.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah hantu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Dia tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Dia hanya tahu namanya, Yahiko. Selain itu dia tak mengetahuinya. Sasuke memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dari halte yang disinggahinya.

"Berkelahi dengan gadis aneh itu lagi dan ditambah hantu mengerikan."

"Kau mungkin dikutuk. Gadis aneh macam apa yang terus muncul di hadapanmu?"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Yahiko mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bibirmu kenapa Sasuke?" Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya teringat kejadian itu. "Hanya terbentur sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" beo Yahiko. "Dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu."

"Apa itu? Ingat yang mana?" tanya Yahiko sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, mungkin sedang mengingatnya. "Sekarang aku tak ingat lagi. Setelah dua tahun aku bisa mengingatnya walaupun sedikit."

"Lalu bagaimana? Sudah dua tahun sejak kau di sini."

Sasuke diam. Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tak dapat diartikan. Yah, walaupun ekspresi Sasuke selalu datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terbentur apa?"tanya Yahiko. Dan dijawab Sasuke dengan cepat."Lantai. Aku terbentur lantai."

"Apa aku harus membenturkannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu."

.

.

"Aduh, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia berusaha melompati pagar sekolah untuk bisa keluar dari sekolah itu. Saat sudah berhasil melompati pagar sekolah, Naruto terkejut saat lampu senter terarah kepadanya. Karena sinarnya menghalau pandangannya, Naruto tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hei, untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut ketika dia melihat siapa yang menyorotnya dengan lampu senter.

' _Mati. Aku ketahuan.'_

Naruto hanya pasrah ketika dibawa satpam sekolah itu.

Disinilah Naruto berada. Kantor polisi. Bagus, dia sedang diinterogasi sekarang. Tasnya sedang digeledah oleh partner polisi itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Polisi itu membaca nama yang berada di sampul buku sekolahnya. "Jadi kau murid KHS? Kenapa bisa berada di YHS? Malam-malam lagi."

"Barangku terlempar saat aku berlari melewati YHS, dan aku mencarinya ternyata masuk melalui lubang gerbang dan aku mengambilnya dengan melompati pagar."

Great, sekarang dia sedikit pintar membuat alasan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi walinya?" tanya polisi itu kepada temannya yang menggeledah tas Naruto.

"Belum. Tak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya masih hidup."

"Kontak ayah tak ada?"

"Hanya ada satu kontak di ponselnya. Lihat." Polisi itu menyerahkan ponsel Naruto.

"Bocah langka." Polisi itu menatap Naruto yang tampak bosan berbaring di kursi panjang di tahanan sementara. Naruto benar-benar ingin segera pulang ke rumah, tapi dia malah berada di sini. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Sasuke dan teringat kecelakaan tak terduga itu. Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hubungi kontak itu."

"Ha'i."

Polisi itu masuk dan menyelimuti Naruto yang tertidur.

Keesokan harinya.

.

.

Di ruangan minim cahaya itu, dua orang menghadap layar laptop yang sama. "Iya, setelah itu. Sebentar. Nah itu dia. Coba kau ulangi."

Sau orang lain mengoperasikan laptopnya, mengikuti perkataan temannya. Jarinya bergerak di atas _touchpad_ sambil memperhatikan garis waktu di aplikasi pemutar video.

"Gadis pirang itu sudah pasti sengaja menghadang hantu wanita itu." Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku menyimpulkan jika gadis pirang ini bisa melihat hantu, dan aku yakin dia bisa memukul hantu."

"Lihat." Kiba mem- _pause_ video itu. "Hantunya berada di sini dan dia menatap ke arah hantunya," jelas Kiba dengan menunjuk ke layar. Tentunya hantu itu tak tertangkap kamera, tapi saat panik mereka dapat melihat hantu dengan tak sengaja. "Wow, aku ingin merekrutnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bukankah saat kita keluar, dia masih berada di sana?" tanya Chouji merasa khawatir. Kiba diam karena juga tak tahu.

"Kurasa sampai sekarang tidak ada beritanya, kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia berhasil mengalahkan hantu itu."

"Semoga saja."

"Chouji, aku akan mencari informasi gadis pirang itu."

-Ghost Hunting-

Sasuke pergi ke Konoha High School mencari Naruto. Tapi sampai bel masuk berbunyi, dia tak mendapatkan tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis rubah. Akhirnya Sasuke menyelinap ke sekolah itu. Dia mendatangi ruangan yang sekiranya dia bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai gadis pirang itu.

Sasuke memasuki ruang guru. Dia melihat seorang guru selesai menggunakan komputer dan kebetulan belum dimatikan. Sasuke mengetikkan nama pada kolom pencarian di data informasi siswa.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kelas. Tempat/tanggal lahir. Hm.. apartemen Dai-ichi no.204, Konoha." Sasuke menyeringai. "Bingo."

Naruto berjalan dengan memperhatikan sepatu yang dia pakai. Naruto yang merasa sudah sampai di belokan menuju apartemennyapun mendongakkan kepalanya dan harus terkejut dengan kehadiran hantu yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Kau membolos? Aku sudah lumutan menunggu."

"Kau!" Naruto menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya, bersiap untuk menghajar hantu itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tak ingin bertengkar."

"Kenapa kau tau tempat tinggalku?"

"Karena aku hantu."

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jangan-jangan Sasuke suka menguntit orang. Pasti Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Kenapa aku?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak. Naruto bingung dan salah tingkah saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto gelagapan saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sialnya, dia harus terpesona dengan wajah tampan Sasuke. Kenapa hantu ada yang setampan ini?!

 **To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note :**

Hai, minna-san~

Maaf tak bisa membalas review di sini. Mungkin akan aku balas lewat pm saja. Untuk yang menunggu lanjutannya, chapter 4 sudah update.

Nah, langsung saja. Cekidot~

 **Hunting Ghost**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T-T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Naruto. Naruto merasa otaknya kosong karena tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk melepaskan diri. Dia sudah terlarut dalam pesona Sasuke.

5 cm. 4 cm. 3 cm. 2 cm. 1 cm dan Cup.

Sasuke merasa aneh. Dari segi tekstur maupun rasanya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Dia mendapati jari telunjuk dan jari tengah milik Naruto menempel pada bibirnya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, teme?!"

Duagh

Sasuke berharap tulang rahangnya tak bergeser.

.

Sasuke mengamati ruangan di apartemen Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya. Aroma masakan sudah menguar memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja makan.

"Dobe, kapan selesainya?"

Naruto berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang tentu saja dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "Jangan berharap aku memberimu makan, teme."

"Walaupun aku hantu, aku juga butuh makan."

"Aku belum pernah dengar hantu juga makan."

"Kau baru saja mendengarnya, dobe."

"Aku tak ingin berdebat."

Naruto kicep. Dia memilih untuk konsentrasi pada acara memasaknya. Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai karena Naruto tak bisa membalas perkataannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membawa makanan ke meja makan. Mata hitam Sasuke memindai semua makanan yang ada di meja. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itadakimasu."

"Kenapa tak ada tomat di sini? Mana mangkuk nasiku?"

Naruto yang akan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya terhenti mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto meletakkan mangkuknya dan berdiri untuk mengambil mangkuk. Setelah itu dia berikan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar mangkuk kosong di tangannya.

"Benar, kan?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumah lamamu dan mengeluh di sana. Pasti ibumu akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dari perkiraanku."

Naruto menggebrak meja makan. "Kau! Maumu apa, Teme?"

"Makan."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. "Tak ada alasanku untuk memberimu makan."

Hening.

"Aku sudah tak makan selama beberapa hari. Walaupun aku hantu aku tak pernah mencuri makanan. Aku tak punya tujuan dan aku tak ingat apapun."

Mendengar nada lemah Sasuke, mau tak mau Naruto merasa tersentuh. Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke dan hanya raut wajah datar saja yang terlihat. Walau dalam keadaan apapun, wajah itu selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia mengambil mangkuk nasi Sasuke dan mengambil nasi di rice cooker. Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai senang.

' _Gotcha.'_

"Ambil." Naruto menyerahkan mangkuk nasi kepada Sasuke. Kali ini mangkuk itu sudah terisi penuh oleh nasi.

"Lain kali kau harus memasak tomat."

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk Sasuke.

Tak lama mereka menghabiskan nasinya. "Tak kusangka masakanmu enak juga."

"Dan kau meminta dengan paksaan. Untuk seorang hantu kau brengsek."

Naruto membereskan meja makannya dengan kasar dan mencuci peralatan makan dan juga peralatan masaknya yang kotor.

"Kau sudah kenyang, kan? Sekarang pergi dari sini."

Sasuke menurutinya.

.

Naruto keluar dari apartemennya. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari pohon menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Naruto.

"Argh, kaget aku." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke depan sebagai tanda dia ingin memukul Sasuke.

"Kau membolos?" Naruto berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke. "Tak kusangka kau ini nakal, ya?"

"Diam, Teme. Ini sudah siang. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke sekolah."

"Lalu kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke tetap mengikuti Naruto sampai ke halte. Sambil menunggu sampai bus datang, Naruto memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Rupanya Sasuke belum menyerah.

"Diam, Teme!" teriakan Naruto mengundang tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Sumimasen."

"Diam kau, Teme." Bisik Naruto dengan bibir terkatup. Sasuke memasang wajah datar agar todak menampakkan bahwa dia sedang menahan tawanya.

Begitu bus datang, Naruto langsung masuk mengabaikan Sasuke. Sasuke menghilang dan lansung duduk di samping Naruto. Saat seseorang akan menduduki tempat di sebelahnya, Naruto meletakkan tasnya yang terlihat besar di pangkuan Sasuke

"Maaf, sudah ada orangnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Disinilah mereka saat ini. sebuah penginapan sederhana yang cukup sepi. Mereka merasakan hawa-hawa tak menyenangkan di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, kau pembasmi hantu itu? aku sudah menunggumu. Ayo kuantar."

Naruto mengikuti ibu pemilik penginapan, sementara Sasuke berkeliling sendiri.

"Dulu penginapan ini ramai, tapi suatu hari ada sebuah kejadian." Pemilik penginapan itu mendekat pada Naruto dan berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Ada suami-istri yang bertengkar, dan tak sengaja sang istri terbunuh. Dan orang-orang yang menempati kamar no 4 selalu dihantui."

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihat dulu."

Saat akan pergi, Ibu pemilik penginapan itu mencekal tangannya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya? Kurasa hantu itu sangat kuat. Beberapa pembasmi hantu kemari dan mereka babak belur dan tak bisa mengusir hanut itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan uangku lebih banyak."

"Tenang saja, aku tak menerima bayaran sebelum bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Hah, aku suka cara berbisnismu." Pemilik penginapan itu bergidik."Baiklah aku serahkan padamu."

Naruto memasuki kamar angker itu. Saat masuk, tiba-tiba lampunya mati. Naruto menyalakan lampu ponselnya dan meneliti ruangan itu. Tak ada hal aneh, tapi itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit takut. Naruto memandangi lemari di sudut kamar dan mendekatinya. Saat membuka pintu lemari, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menariknya masuk.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

.

Sasuke yang berkeliling di sekitar merasakan hawa mistis dari suatu tempat. Dia mengikuti hawa mistis itu. Sasuke melihat sebuah pisau dipenuhi aura jahat yang menguar. Sasuke hendak mengambilnya tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar teriakan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Si Dobe itu." Sasuke langsung menghilang menuju tempat Naruto berada.

.

.

Naruto bergetar saat sepasang tangan memeluknya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara wanita yang seperti ingin memberitahukannya sesuatu. Naruto berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Lari. Cepat pergi dari sini. Lari."

"Dobe!"

Naruto hendak melepasnya namun tak bisa. Hantu wanita ini memberitahukan untuk segera pergi namun dia tak melepasnya. Naruto memberontak tapi kunciannya terlalu erat.

"Teme!"

Sasuke mendekati lemari dan membukanya dengan kuat hingga engsel pintunya rusak. Sasuke melepas tangan yang memerangkap tubuh Naruto dan setelah berhasil, Sasuke segera menariknya.

Setelah Naruto berhasil keluar dari lemari, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat hantu pria berada di belakang Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulan.

"Teme, menunduk!"

Sasuke menunduk, tapi Naruto pikirannya seperti kosong hingga dia tak ikut menunduk. Pukulan itu mengenai Naruto.

"Bodoh."

Sasuke berbalik memukul hantu itu dan mengenainya. Sasuke merasa jika bertarung di kamar itu terlalu sulit, maka Sasuke memancingnya ke halaman. Naruto segera sadar dan menyusul Sasuke dengan kepala pusing. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan dahi kanannya mengalir darah.

Hantu itu mendekati mereka, tapi Naruto bergerak cepat dan menjegal kaki hantu itu hingga jatuh. Naruto menindih hantu itu dan memukul wajahnya berulang kali. Hantu itu marah dan mendorong Naruto hingga membuatnya terjungkal. Sasuke langsung menendang kepala hantu itu. Belum sempat hantu itu menyerang balik, Naruto menghadangnya lalu memukul wajahnya dengan kuat kemudian hantu itu jatuh.

"Dobe, perutnya."

Mendengar petunjuk Sasuke, Naruto langsung menginjak perut hantu itu. Sasuke merasa jika Naruto sedikit tega untuk ukuran perempuan. Tapi dia tak memikirkannya lebih jauh, yang terpenting bagaimana mengurus Naruto yang terbaring di tanah.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sasuke, kepalaku pusing." Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Naruto menoleh, di sana hantu wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Hantu itu membungkuk lalu menghilang. Sasuke juga menyaksikan hal itu.

"Teme, kurasa hantu tak semuanya jahat."

"Contohnya aku." Sasuke merasa diabaikan ketika Naruto tak merespon apapun.

"Sebelum pulang, kita obati lukamu dulu sebelum tambah parah."

.

"Adududuh, sakit."

"Baka Dobe."

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Jika tak membantuku, sebaiknya diam saja."

"Kau terluka karena kau sendiri yang bodoh."

Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke dalam hati. Dia merasa pikirannya kosong saat itu. dia menyuruh Sasuke menunduk tapi dia malah tak melakukannya.

"Aku sedikit tak percaya kau bisa mengusir hantu itu. Aku minta maaf sempat meragukanmu." Naruto tersenyum maklum pada Ibu pemilik penginapan.

"Banyak yang mengira seperti itu. Ba-san tenang saja."

"Nah, ini bayarannya."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

-Ghost Hunting-

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto mengecek amplopnya. "Kenapa Ba-chan memberikannya lebih?" Naruto mengambil secarik kertas di dalam amplop itu.

' _Aku memberikan sedikit lebih. Tolong diterima. Ini ungkapan terima kasihku.'_

"Ah, kau baik sekali, Ba-chan."

Kemudian Naruto ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Naruto sedikit heran karena dia tak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Mencariku?" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan normal? Aku bisa sakit jantung jika kau mengejutkanku seperti itu."

"Maaf, tak bisa."

"Dobe, belikan aku pakaian."

Naruto merasa heran. Setelah meminta makan, hantu ini juga meminta pakaian?

"Jadi hantu jangan aneh-aneh."

"Hei, pakaian itu kebutuhan primer, Dobe."

"Lalu jika kau kubelikan pakaian, bagaimana kau akan memakainya?"

"Dibakar sambil memikirkanku."

"Itu seperti membakar uangku. Dan memikirkanmu? Ogah, Teme."

"Cih, seragam ini sudah tak cocok dengan wajah tampanku."

Naruto mual mendengarnya. Apa ada hantu ada yang narsis? Oh, ada. Hantu di sampingnya contohnya.

"Tunggu, uangmu? Aku ikut andil, Dobe."

"Diam, Teme."

"Cih."

20 menit kemudian.

Semua makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Walau dia tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, Naruto tahu dia sedang kesal. Naruto teringat ada hidangan yang belum tersaji.

Naruto kembali untuk mengambilnya. Melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto, Sasuke terlihat senang walaupun hanya terlihat dari sorot matanya. Naruto tersenyum, padahal dia hanya membuat sup tomat. Naruto menaruh mangkuk Sasuke di hadapan Sasuke.

"Cepat, makan."

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke atap. Naruto membuat api unggun yang tak terlalu besar untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Teme, kau bisa melihat kelemahan hantu?"

Sasuke melihat sorot mata Naruto yang penuh rasa keingintahuan. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tidak tahu. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya."

Naruto terlihat lemas setelah mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya.

"Teme, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama?" Sasuke terlihat menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau boleh tinggal d-ehm denganku di apartemen dan kau membantu pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah."

Hening.

"Teme, sebenarnya kau ingin memastikan apa?"

"Ingatanku."

"Kenapa harus um.. kau tahulah."

"Saat kejadian ciuman itu aku sempat mengingat potongan memoriku." Naruto terkejut Sasuke mengatakan ciuman dengan gamblang.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantu."

Cup

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan Sasuke. Hanya menempel. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tak mengingat apapun. Kemudian Naruto melepasnya.

"B-bagaimana? Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Aneh."

'Kau tak mengingat apapun?"

"Argh, Kau menipuku, ya? Dasar mesum!" Naruto memukuli Sasuke.

"Hentikan, dobe."

-Ghost Hunter-

Naruto berangkat sekolah semangat seperti biasanya. Membuat Sasuke heran dengan simpanan energi gadis dengan kumis kucing itu. Naruto memasuki bus selalu dengan arapan yang sama.

"Gaara-senpai," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke penasaran dengan nama yang masih asing di telinganya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dia terlihat sumringah melihat pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatto 'ai' di dahinya dan jangan lupa mata pandanya.

"Kau suka dengan panda itu, Dobe?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan panda, Teme?"

Naruto mencari tempat duduk, sebelum itu dia menyapa Gaara seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-senpai."

Gaara mendongak menatap Naruto dan mengangguk dan tak sengaja beradu pandangan dengan Sasuke tak lebih dari satu detik. Sasuke curiga jika Gaara bisa melihatnya.

 **Skip time**

Naruto selalu tak menyukai pelajaran matematika dan ditambah gangguan Sasuke membuat kepalanya pening.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah, sumimasen, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto menopang dahinya, kepalanya terasa penuh.

Teng teng ( anggap saja bunyi bel istirahat )

Naruto mengambil bekalnya dari tas dan berjalan keluar.

"Lihat dia. Monster rubah itu selalu membuat masalah,"kata pemuda berambut putih.

"Benar, Suigetsu. Katanya jika berada di dekat dia, kita bisa celaka. Dia berteman dengan hantu," sambung gadis merah berkacamata dengan memelankan kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang mereka berdecih."Berteman apanya." Sasuke menjitak kepala orang yang berada di gerombolan itu.

"Oi, siapa yang memukul kepalaku?"

Gerombolan itu cengo saat mereka semua ternyata terkena pukulan Sasuke.

"Aku yang memukulmu, Ikan," kata gadis pink sambil memukul kepala Suigetsu.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Setidaknya ada yang membelanya."

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Naruto memandang heran pemuda dua berambut coklat yang menghampirinya, yang satu terdapat tatto segitiga terbalik dan satunya berbadan gemuk.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, di cuaca yang cerah ini tak baik jika makan sendirian dan menatap sang tampan di sana."

Naruto tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Ternyata benar, Chouji." Kata pemuda yang bernama Kiba menyikut pemuda yang berbadan gemuk.

"Perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba dan temanku Akamichi Chouji. Kami dari klub Pengusir Setan," kata Kiba dengan membisikkan kata Pengusir Setan di telinga Naruto.

"Aku sudah melihatmu saat di YHS, dan dengan kemampuanmu itu kami harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya." Kiba mengambil napas dalam. "Dan kami ingin merekrutmu sebagai anggota kami." Kiba menyerahkan selebaran kepada Naruto.

"Datang ke klub kami, oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba dan Chouji pergi.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Promosi klub."

"Hn."

Di suatu tempat

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap gadis berambut pirang dari jendela lantai dua.

"Sepertinya kemampuan itu masih belum hilang, Tuan."

"Baiklah, tolong kerjakan tugasmu."

"Ha'i."

Panggilan diakhiri.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Pengumuman

Pengumuman!

Jadi begini, ff ini memang terinspirasi dari drama Let's Fight Ghost. Setelah menerima review bahwa ff yang ditulis saya sebagian besar menyerupai sinopsis dari drama itu, jadi saya memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara.

Pada awalnya saya ragu karena merasa sudah plagiat dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini baik-baik saja, tapi saya tetap melanjutkannya. Karena saya ingin menjadi author yang baik jadi untuk menindaklanjutinya, saya akan merombak ff ini dari awal chapter. Dan untuk sementara ff ini akan saya discontinued.

Mohon maaf karena saya masih newbie, jadi masih belum memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak tentang menulis. Mohon maaf kepada readers yang menanti-nanti lanjutan chapternya. Dan terima kasih kepada para reviewer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ghost Hunting**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T tambah plus untuk jaga-jaga

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

Sudah seminggu Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama. Naruto sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Sasuke walaupun hantu berambut ayam itu sering membuatnya kesal. Naruto memberi tempat tinggal dan makan untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan membantu pekerjaannya membasmi hantu.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Setelah makan malam, Sasuke pergi dan juga belum kembali. Naruto berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Sudah tiga jam dia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya tetapi belum selesai-selesai juga. Naruto sedikit kecewa karena kejeniusan ayahnya tak menurun padanya. Naruto menyerah, dia sudah tergiur dengan tiket menuju alam mimpinya. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya ke meja karena sudah tak kuat untuk terjaga.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemen, tetapi dia tak menjumpai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang terlelap di ruang tamu. Naruto duduk di lantai sementara kepalanya berada di meja. Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Bangun, Dobe. Jangan tidur di sini."

"Enngh." Sepertinya Naruto tak ingin diganggu gugat.

Sasuke memperhatikan berbagai macam buku memenuhi meja dan sebagian berada di lantai. Sasuke mengambil buku yang tertindih kepala Naruto.

"Ck, Benar-benar dobe."

Sasuke hendak mengambil pulpen milik Naruto tapi tangannya menembus pulpen itu. "Ck, ini takkan mudah."

.

Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan tugas Naruto yang lima dari 20 nomor belum dikerjakan Naruto. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia mengamati hasil pekerjaannya. Tulisannya agak kacau tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto saat tidur.

"Wajahmu ternyata cukup manis."

Sasuke kembali mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Oi Dobe."

"Teme sialan," gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya.

"Pergi ke kamarmu. Atau kau ingin tidur bersamaku di sini?"

Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Dengan setengah sadar, Naruto berdiri. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. Setengah perjalanan, Naruto bersandar pada dinding cukup lama dengan mata terpejam, kemudian jalan lagi. Tiap langkahnya, Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke meringis saat Naruto menabrak pintu kamarnya.

"Dobe."

-Ghost Hunting-

"Hwaaaa! Aku telat!"

Sasuke sudah menduga Naruto akan berteriak seperti itu. naruto keluar kamarnya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan keluar tiga menit kemudian. Naruto kembali memasuki kamarnya dan keluar setelah lima menit. Setelah berseragam, Naruto mengambil bukunya di meja ruang tamu setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari keluar apartemen. Sasuke yang tadinya duduk di sofapun menghilang.

"Tidurmu pasti nyenyak sekali, Dobe," kata Sasuke saat mereka memasuki bus.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, Teme?"

"Tidurmu seperti kerbau, Dobe." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang melotot padanya. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu lima kali, tapi kau tidur seperti orang mati."

Setelah turun dari bus, Naruto berlari kencang dan berharap gerbangnya belum ditutup. Tapi harapan itu pupus. Naruto berlari ke samping dan melompati pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu bersiul pelan. "Wah, anak nakal."

Sesampainya di depan kelasnya, Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat Kakashi belum datang.

"Terlambat, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto merasa jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Dengan gerak patah-patah, Naruto memutar kepalanya. "Hehe, sensei. Ohayou!" dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju tempat duduknya. Sementara itu, Kakashi terus menggerakkan bola matanya mengikuti gerak Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu."

Berbagai ekspresi terlukis di wajah para murid ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Naruto berkeringat dingin saat mengingat tadi malam dirinya tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ketika Naruto membuka bukunya, dia terkejut saat mendapati ternyata semua soal sudah terjawab.

"Lhoh, kok?"

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-san? Cepat kumpulkan!"

Dengan tergesa Naruto mengumpulkan bukunya dengan hati yang masih bertanya-tanya. _'Apa Teme yang mengerjakannya?'_ Naruto sedikit ragu jika Sasuke yang mengerjakannya. Dia memang pernah melihat hantu yang bisa menyentuh benda, namun hanya sebatas senggolan atau sentuhan yang cepat dan hanya bisa memengang benda yang sangat ringan. Jadi, Naruto ragu jika Sasuke bisa memegang pulpen dan menulis walaupun ada kemungkinannya.

Kakashi menatap lekat angka-angka yang tertulis di salah satu buku. _'Ada yang aneh.'_

.

"Naruto, ayo makan bersama."

Naruto mendogak untuk melihat wajah cantik teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah muda itu. "Kau tak boleh menolaknya, Naruto." Gadis pirang itu hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura yang notabene sangat kuat itu. Jika dia menolak, bisa-bisa dia akan dibopong paksa oleh Sakura. Hinata membawa kotak bekal Naruto dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baru kali ini Naruto memakan bekalnya di atap sekolah dan ditambah ditemani oleh dua orang teman. Selama ini dia hanya duduk di bawah pohon itu dan memakan bekalnya sendirian.

"Aku tahu kau lebih sering menghabiskan bekalmu sendirian. Tapi jangan menolak ketika ada teman yang mengajakmu makan bersama. Tenang saja, kami orang baik-baik."

Mendengarnya Naruto terharu. Sangat jarang ada yang mengajaknya berbicara apalagi sampai mengajaknya makan bekal bersama. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"Eh, k-kenapa kau m-menangis, Naru-chan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia..Hinata-chan." Hinata terkejut saat Naruto memanggil namannya. Biasanya gadis bermanik safir itu hanya memanggil marganya saja. Mendengarnya Hinata tersenyum senang, lalu dia memeluk Naruto.

"Terima kasih, hiks."

Naruto tak mampu mengendalikan berbagai emosi yang tumpah keluar dan membuat air matanya semakin deras. Sakura hanya tertawa dan ikut memeluk keduanya. Momen itu tak lepas dari lensa manik onyx yang sedang memandangi mereka dari atap gedung sebelah. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghilang.

.

.

Naruto tak pernah sebahagia ini. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi. Naruto tak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapnya gila karena senyam-senyum sendiri, toh dirinya sudah terbiasa dianggap gila.

Naruto terhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Sasuke yang meminta untuk dibelikan pakaian baru. Sasuke tak pernah memaksanya jadi dia hanya mengatakannya satu kali. Naruto ingat saat mereka melawan satu hantu dan lengan baju seragam Sasuke tersangkut paku dan sobek, tapi Sasuke menggulungnya agar tak terlihat. Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki toko itu.

Naruto menyusuri tiap deretan, tapi dia belum menemukan yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyukai warna yang terang dan mencolok.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eum, saya mencari setelan untuk laki-laki, dan kira-kira tingginya segini." Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk mengira-ira tinggi badan Sasuke.

"Untuk kekasih anda, ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mendengarnya. "Bukan, bukan." Tetapi wanita pemilik toko itu tertawa. "Tak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi saat wanita itu menunjukkan beberapa kaos dan pilihan pakaian untuk pria. Naruto kesulitan untuk memilih bukan karena tak ada yang cocok, tapi menurutnya semua terlihat cocok dengan Sasuke. Dia yakin Sasuke tetap saja tampan mengenakan pakaian saja. Akhirnya Naruto hanya memilih kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru agak gelap dengan celana jeans.*bayangkan saja Sasuke di the road of ninja*. Dan beberapa setel model lain.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan berkunjung lagi lain waktu."

Naruto tersenyum kepada wanita pemilik toko. Dengan hati senang, Naruto keluar dari toko itu dengan menjinjing tas belanjanya. Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

' _Ketemu kau, Namikaze.'_

.

Naruto heran karena seharian ini dia belum bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Biasanya pemuda itu akan terus mengikutinya sepanjang hari. Bukannya dia rindu, hanya penasaran saja.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana," kata Naruto sembari memperhatikan langit barat yang dipenuhi dengan semburat jingga. Naruto membawa semua tas belanjanya ke atap. Sesampainya di atap, dia meletakkan pakaian yang dibelinya untuk Sasuke ke tong besi yang kosong.

"Apa ini benar-benar bisa?"

Naruto bimbang untuk membakarnya. Dia takut cara itu tak berhasil, sama saja dia membakar uang jika itu tak berhasil. Akhirnya Naruto mempercayai Sasuke. Naruto mengambil korek api dari sakunya dan membakar semua pakaian itu sembari membayangkan Sasuke sedang mengenakannya. Naruto sedikit memerah saat membayangkannya.

"Ah, aku ini apa-apaan."

Setelah terbakar habis, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya.

Di tempat lain.

Sasuke yang sedang terpejam di atas pohon, tersenyum menyadari pakaiannya berubah. Seragamnya hilang dan digantikan oleh pakaian dengan _style_ yang disukainya.

"Kau pintar memilih, Dobe. Arigatou."

Sasuke memandangi pemandangan matahari terbenam yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

-Ghost Hunting-

Matahari dengan sukses mengusir gelap malam dengan sinar terangnya. Cahayanya menyusup ke setiap celah-celah rumah. Naruto terbangun karena kehangatan mentari mengusik tidurnya.

"-Be."

Naruto menaautkan kedua alisnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Dobe."

Akhirnya Naruto membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Buram, buram dan perlahan semakin jelas sosok Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Naruto reflek mendorong Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!" Naruto menatap was-was pada Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos dalam berwarna biru dongker. Naruto sedikit menyesal membelikan Sasuke pakaian seperti itu, walaupun terlihat lebih plus plus daripada yang berada dalam bayangannya. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja, tapi bagaimana Sasuke terlihat seksi di mata Naruto?

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau susah sekali dibangunkan, Dobe. Kau mau terlambat, hah?"

Naruto melihat jam wekernya. Benar, jika saja Naruto bangun lebih siang lagi, dia akan tergesa-gesa. "Baiklah, baiklah, terima kasih, tuan Teme. Sekarang keluar." Naruto mengusir Sasuke dari kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintunya, Naruto menyentuh dadanya yang terasa detak jantungnya.

"Jantungku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya, Naruto segera mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Selesai memakai seragamnya, Naruto keluar dari kamar dan mendapati sasuke sudah tidak ada di apartemen. Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan keluar apartemen.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja muncul di sampingnya, kemudian memandang ke depan lagi.

"Di sekolah saja. Aku tak sempat membuat sarapan dan bekal. Kau lapar?"

"Hn."

Untuk lebih mudahnya, Naruto mengartikan gumaman itu sebagai 'tidak'.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Sasuke merasa ada yang membuntuti mereka. Sasuke menengok ke belakang, berusaha untuk tak mengundang rasa penasaran Naruto. di belakang mereka, ada seseorang dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya tertutup. Orang itu terlalu mencurigakan bagi Sasuke. Kenapa dia menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti itu?

Sasuke tak menghiraukan segala ocehan Naruto. Mata hitamnya terlalu fokus pada orang itu. merasa dirinya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto berniat menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya, Sasuke sudah menghilang.

"Ish, dia selalu menghilang tiba-tiba."

Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya karena merasa tidak ada gunanya mencari Sasuke saat ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menghampiri orang itu. orang itu semakin jelas karena Sasuke melihatnya dari dekat. Walaupun tertutupi topi, Sasuke bisa melihat orang itu berambut oranye kemerahan. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya sehingga punggung tangan sasuke mengenai bagian depan topi orang itu. Alhasil, topinya hampir terlepas dari kepala orang itu. Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui wajah orang itu, sementara orang itu terlihat kebingungan, tak ada angin tapi topinya hampir lepas dari kepalanya. Dengan tergesa, orang itu membenarkan letak topinya dan berbalik arah.

.

Sasuke muncul di kelas Naruto yang sedang pelajaran. Dilihatnya Naruto yang terlelap dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh saat melihatnya. Sasuke mengusap air liur Naruto mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau jorok, Dobe."

Sasuke duduk di jendela dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang tetap terlelap samapi pelajaran selesai.

"Naru-chan."

Sasuke melihat dua gadis yang menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke bisa mengenali dua gadis itu. Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naru-chan." Hinata menggoyangkan pundak Naruto.

"Eugh, lima menit lagi, Kaa-san."

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto sadar sepenuhnya jika yang memanggilnya bukanlah ibunya. Naruto memandangi Sakura dan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidur nyenyak, Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merinding ketika melihat senyum manis Sakura. Sakura mirip seperti ibunya, cantik tapi menakutkan.

"E-eh, ada apa, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?"

"Ayo kita makan siang."

"Gomen, aku tak membawa bekal hari ini."

Naruto merasa bersalah saat dua temannya terlihat kecewa. "K-kita berbagi bekal saja. L-lagipula aku membawa lebih hari ini."

"E-eh, tidak usah, Hinata-chan. Aku akan membeli di kantin saja."

"Baiklah. Besok jangan lupa bawa ya, Naruto?"

"Um." Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Aku tak akan lupa."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke kantin. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin, lagi-lagi mata onyxnya beradu dengan mata jade milik Sabaku. Sasuke semakin yakin jika Gaara bisa melihatnya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Dobe, aku lapar."

"Iya-iya, teme."

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruto mengambi dua roti melon kemudian membayarnya ke kasir. Setelah itu, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke tempat favoritnya.

"Kau tahu tempat yang nyaman," kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Berarti Sasuke juga menyukai tempat ini. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Daun-daun pohon yang memayunginya semakin rimbun, menambah kesejukan bagi orang yang berteduh di bawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga akan menyukainya."

Kedua insan itu diselimuti keheningan. Mereka membiarkannya agar bisa menikmati rasa nyaman hembusan angin sampai ke rongga dadanya.

.

.

Setelah semua jam pelajaran usai, Naruto sengaja meninggalkan kelas paling akhir. Dia juga menolak ajakan Sakura dan Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Walau dirinya menerima keberadaan Sakura dan Hinata dengan hati senang, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika dirinya masih belum bisa terbiasa.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naruto memiliki sedikit teman. Apa mungkin karena kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya membuatnya kesulitan untuk berteman?

"Lain kali terima ajakan dari temanmu. Jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu, kau akan kehilangan mereka."

Naruto tersentak saat mendengarnya. Naruto menatap manik hitam Sasuke yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Naruto menunduk. Dia tak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke teralihkan oleh sesuatu berwarna oranye mencolok yang berdiri di balik pagar dan sosoknya sedikit tertutupi oleh pohon. Orang itu lagi. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang orang itu inginkan dari Naruto. Sasuke harus tetap berada di sisi naruto sampai dia tahu jika orang itu tak memiliki niat jahat kepada Naruto.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke sadar jika orang itu masih mengikuti mereka, lebih tepatnya mnegikuti Naruto.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke. Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. "Apa hubunganmu dengan seorang pria berambut berwarna oranye kemerahan dan matanya berwarna violet?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat Sasuke melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terduga olehnya. Kenapa Sasuke memberi pertanyaan itu?

"T-teme, dari mana kau-"

"Naruto."

Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara dari seseorang yang harus dihindarinya. Dia harus pergi dari sini!

 **To be Continued**

Hai, minna-san. Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Sekarang makin sibuk dengan sekolah hiks. Oh iya. Untuk chapter 1 sampai 4 sudah aku rombak dengan beberapa perubahan. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian. Terima kasih sudah kelanjutan menantikan ff ini. terima kasih atas segalanya. Maaf ga bisa bales review atu-atu *Hug*


	7. Chapter 6

**Ghost Hunting**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T tambah plus untuk jaga-jaga

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Let's Fight Ghost. Happy reading~

* * *

"LEPAS!"

Naruto berusaha mengayunkan tangannya sembarang untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan besar itu. Dia tak peduli jika pergelangan tangannya harus merasakan sakit karena gerakan brutalnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena belum siap menghadapi sosok di hadapannya ini. Dia tak bisa mengatur pertukaran oksigen dan karbon dioksida dengan baik hingga dia merasa sangat sesak. Tetes demi tetes keringat dinginnya mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tidak, Dia tak bisa menghadapinya.

Sementara Sasuke merasa kesal karena penguntit itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan asal menyentuh Naruto. Dia tak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Namun satu hal yang dia yakini, dia harus melepaskan Naruto dari pemuda ini.

"Naru, Dengar Nii-san."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun dari Nii-sama."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _'Nii-sama?'_

Perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata biru safir berambut oranye kemerahan itu perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih mengusap air mata Naruto yang menganak sungai.

"Hiks."

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, hanya ada isakan lirih dari bibir Naruto.

"Maafkan Nii-sama, Naru."

Naruto masih saja tak bisa menahan isakannya agar tak keluar. Bahunya yang kecil gemetar. Bukan Naruto membenci sosok di hadapannya ini, tapi dia sangat menyayanginya. Tapi melihat pria yang dipanggilnya 'Nii-sama' itu terus membuatnya terbayang-bayang pengalaman yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Kumohon kembalilah, Naru."

"N-Naru tak bisa."

Naruto tak perlu penghiburan apapun. Dia hanya perlu banyak waktu hingga dia bisa melawan ketakutannya itu.

.

Sasuke menopang dagunya sembari memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial, hanya saja dia tak terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Gadis rubah itu terus diam sejak kejadian tadi siang. Sasuke tak tahu apapun mengenai pria oranye itu ataupun masa lalu Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas. Biasanya ada pertengkaran kecil yang meramaikan suasana, tapi malam ini sungguh sepi membuat Sasuke merasa... kosong? Sasuke berdecih pelan, tapi hatinya setuju dengan otaknya yang berpikir jika wajah Naruto tidak cocok jika diam.

Hingga mereka selesai memakan makan malam mereka, Sasuke tetap diam. Dia sedikit banyak memahami perasaan Naruto. Pikiran dan hati gadis itu sedang berkecamuk. Sasuke juga bukan orang yang pandai menghibur. Jadi pilihannya hanyalah diam sampai Naruto membuka dirinya kembali.

Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu memasuki kamarnya tanpa bertanya apapun. Mungkin hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah batinnya. Sasuke tahu fisik Naruto tidaklah mudah untuk lelah, tetapi hatinya tetaplah lebih lemah.

Karena tak ada aktivitas apapun, Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela apartemen. Kemudian dia duduk di kusen jendela dan memandang ke atas. Sasuke sangat menyukai pemandangan langit malam. Baginya langit adalah kanvas yang sangat luas, lalu dituangkan dengan cat biru yang sangat gelap dan terasa dingin. Tapi Sang Pencipta menciptakan bulan dan bintang- bintang dengan cahaya yang berpedar. Dia akan lebih senang lagi jika berada di tempat yang minim cahaya, hingga dia bisa melihat gugusan rasi bintang dengan jelasnya.

Jika Sasuke mengibaratkan dirinya, mungkin dia lebih cocok dengan sang malam, dan siangnya adalah... Naruto? Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Yah, mungkin Naruto sangat cocok jika diibaratkan sebagai siang, lebih tepatnya matahari. Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang menyala, dengan iris mata bak bentangan langit musim panas dan jangan lupakan kulit karamelnya. Gadis manis dengan kepribadian penuh semangat dan susah untuk diam. Sangat hangat dan terang, matahari.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto, tentu saja secara diam-diam. Sasuke mendapati gadis itu masih bergelung dalam selimut. Sasuke mendekat ke ranjang untuk melihat Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Naruto yang pucat dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dari wajahnya terlukis raut menahan sakit. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sedang sakit. Apa dia terlalu banyak pikiran hingga kesehatannya menurun?

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli karena perasaan seorang hantu seharusnya tak berlebihan. Biasanya hantu hanya akan mengganggu atau tak mengusik manusia, kan? Tapi melihat wajah kesakitan dalam tidurnya membuatnya tak tega untuk membiarkannya.

Sasuke meletakkan kompres ke dahi Naruto lalu membenarkan selimut Naruto sampai sebatas dada. Sasuke menyibak poni Naruto yang terlihat mengganggu, hingga dia melihat kedua alisnya yang seperti hampir bertautan. Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto, berharap bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Usaha Sasuke sepertinya berhasil, terlihat dahinya tak berkerut lagi.

"Cepat sembuh, dobe."

.

.

Mentari telah kembali untuk menyambut jutaan makhluk di bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi untuk menyapa pagi yang datang lagi. Sinar lembut nan hangat mengusik para manusia untuk segera kembali dari alam mimpinya. Semua terbangun, begitu pula putri yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Manik biru bagai batu safir itu menampakkan diri dari kelopaknya dan mulai memindai segala sesutu yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

' _Ah, ini kamarku.'_

Gadis itu menyentuh benda yang sedikit basah yang berada di dahinya.

' _Kompres.'_

Dirinya merasa lebih baik karena kemarin dia merasa tak enak badan. Mata birunya beralih ke makhluk dengan rambut raven sebagai mahkotanya, tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di sisi ranjangnya. Otaknya mengingat siapa makhluk ini. Seorang hantu yang tinggal dengannya beberapa minggu ini. Jika Naruto tak sadar pasti dia mengira dia seorang manusia saking nyatanya dia terlihat. Tangan karamelnya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut hitam yang terlihat halus itu. Sekali lagi Naruto hampir tertipu, hampir lupa karena kenyataannya pemuda ini adalah hantu. Naruto hampir terkekeh. Ternyata hantu juga bisa tidur.

"Arigatou ne, Teme."

Naruto bangkit untuk membuat sarapan.

.

"Ohayou, Teme."

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Membuatnya terlihat seperti istri idaman. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sadar apa yang dia pikirkan. Walau dia seorang hantu, sedikit heran dia bisa mencium bau sedap, meraba tekstur permukaan, dan mengecar rasa nikmat makanan. Yah, dia pikir dia beruntung untuk bisa _'hidup'_ seperti manusia.

"Arigatou, Teme."

Sasuke yang baru duduk, menoleh ke depan untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto yang terus ditatap oleh Sasuke merasa tak nyaman.

"Etto, terima kasih sudah merawatku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun."

Sasuke sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan rona merah yang samar di pipinya. Naruto tersenyum geli dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku berterima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membayarku."

Naruto menghela napas pada akhirnya. Sedikit kesal dengan hantu yang terlalu mata duitan untuk seorang hantu.

"Baiklah, kau mau berapa?"

Naruto sedikit menyesal ketika melihat seringaian di bibir Sasuke.

"3 Juta Yen."

.

.

"Kau marah, dobe?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau marah."

"Diamlah, Teme."

"Tidak, Dobe."

"Urusai, Teme!"

Naruto mengutuk hantu ayam di hadapannya. Sekali lagi dia menjadi tontonan orang karena terlihat seperti berteriak sendiri, padahal kenyataannya dia tengah meneriaki hantu brengsek yang suka sekali mengganggunya. Naruto bergerak komat-kamit membentuk sebuah umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan hantu berkepala ayam. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menghancurkan _mood_ nya untuk menuju sekolah tercintanya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Dobe! Kakimu balapan!"

Naruto dengan polosnya berhenti dan menatap kedua kakinya. Menyadari dia dibodohi lagi oleh si Teme, Naruto kembali mengumpat.

"Aish, awas saja kau, Teme."

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun berhasil ditahannya. Sasuke masih menutupi mulutnya yang ingin tertawa. Sangat menyenangkan baginya melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal. Sasuke tersenyum di balik tangannya.

' _Jangan sakit lagi, Dobe.'_

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Haha, maafkan saya para readers penyuka fanfic ini yang sudah menunggu lama updatenya :D maaf chp ini dikit banget


	8. Chapter 7

**Ghost Hunting**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T tambah plus untuk jaga-jaga

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

* * *

 **Author note :**

Maaf karena menunggu lama. Maaf nggak bisa bales revies atu atu. Pokoknya tetap nikmati ff nista ini. hahaha, tetap kirim review ya? :v

* * *

"Namikaze, huh?"

Sasuke memperhatikan rumah besar di hadapannya. Setelah puas menggoda Naruto, dia terusik rasa penasaran dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Nii-sama oleh Naruto tempo hari. Sasuke mencari pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu dan mengikutinya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui kediamannya.

"Apa hubungannya Namikaze dengan Uzumaki"? Gumam Sasuke. "Ck, ini bukan urusanku."

Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang bersama angin.

.

.

"Ck, di mana si Teme itu?"

Naruto kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Biasanya saat jam istirahat dia akan muncul dan meminta tomat di bekalnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang dan duduk di bawah pohon kesukaannya. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kesejukan angin di bawah pohon. Uuh.. rasanya dia ingin menanam pohon di dalam apartemennya.

"Boo."

Sesaat setelah dia membuka matanya, Naruto hampir saja akan menjerit dan melempar kotak bekalnya lantaran wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya. Tapi Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh, dia merasa jantungnya bisa lepas kapan saja jika Sasuke terus melanjutkan kebiasaanya yang suka mendadak muncul.

"TEME!"

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke dan dihindari Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Sasuke menyeringai karena sudah melihat wajah terkejut Naruto yang sangat menggemaskan baginya. Dilihatnya gadis pirang itu memberinya _glare_ dan bernapas dengan kasar karena masih diselimuti rasa kesal.

"Kau makan sendiri? Tanya Sasuke. "Bukannya kau punya teman baru?"

Sesaat Naruto penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu. Tapi detik berikutnya dia paham, Sasuke bisa muncul di mana saja. Wajar jika Sasuke tahu tapi Naruto tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke melihat manik langit musim panas itu menyendu. Keduanya terdiam. Suara angin mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Jika kau terus menghindarinya, kau takkan terbiasa."

Sasuke dan Naruto terus bercakap-cakap tanpa mengetahui ada dua pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto.

"Kupikir dia memang bisa melihat hantu," ucap pemuda dengan tatto segitiga di kedua pipinya. "Sejak tadi dia terus berbicara seolah dia punya lawan bicara. Tidak mungkin jika jiwanya terganggu, dia terlihat sangat sehat."

"Kau benar, Kiba. Kita harus menarik dia untuk bergabung dengan kita," kata pemuda berbadan gendut.

.

.

"Ayo, Teme. Kita harus cepat!"

Saat menerima pesan dari pelanggan, Naruto yang saat itu sudah berada di jam pulang segera berlari keluar kelas dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat mereka berlari melewati halaman, Sasuke heran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

' _Ck, Panda merah itu lagi.'_

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu memutar bola matanya saat melihat Naruto menghampiri pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-senpai,"sapa Naruto. "Senpai mau pulang?"

"Hm." Gaara hanya bergumam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, kalau begitu hati-hati senpai."

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tanpa sengaja manik hitamnya beradu dengan manik jade milik pemuda Sabaku itu, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Walau sesaat, Sasuke sudah tahu jika Gaara bisa melihatnya. Sasuke berlari mengikuti Naruto yang sudah medahuluinya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, mata jade milik Sabaku terus menatap dirinya yang semakin menjauh.

Ghost Hunting

Naruto menatap bangunan di depannya sambil meneguk ludah. Klub malam? Saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya tidak, dobe."

Ucapan Sasuke tidak ditanggapinya, dia tetap memasuki klub malam dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tak pernah datang ke tempat sepeti ini sebelumnya. Saat dia sampai di sini, hari sudah semakin larut dan tempat itu semakin ramai dikunjungi. Dengan memakai jaket oranye hitam kesayangannya, Naruto nekat masuk. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

Naruto merasa risih saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Beberapa menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek dan ada pula yang memandangnya dengan pandangan nafsu. Tapi Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya, dia kemari ingin melakukan pekerjaannya.

Naruto menemui salah satu _security_ di dalam klub dan mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Akhirnya dia diantar menuju ke lantai 3. Di lantai itu hanya lorong memanjang dan kedua sisinya terdapat kamar-kamar. Naruto merinding saat mendengar suara-suara aneh semacam desahan ketika dia melewati beberapa kamar. Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya menyeringai dan menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Naruto heran saat melihat petugas keamanan itu bersikap biasa saja. Apa itu suara hantu dan hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya? Tapi Sasuke juga bersikap biasa saja. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika orang yang mengantarnya berhenti di depan kamar di paling ujung.

Naruto bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari kamar itu. Aura jahat terasa kuat bagi Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memandangi pintu kamar itu dengan serius. Dia yakin jika Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tak tahu jika hantunya mungkin akan kuat. Naruto merasa sedikit takut, tapi dia tak ingin dicap sebagai pembasmi hantu yang pengecut.

"Sudah setahun kami tidak menyewakan kamar ini. Tahun lalu, di sini terjadi pembunuhan. Kami sudah menutup rapat kasus itu, tapi beberapa kejadian aneh yang terjadi selama seminggu ini membuat pemilik takut jika pelanggannya akan hilang satu per satu."

Naruto diam saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Petugas itu pamit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya berjaga di lantai bawah. Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat memegang kenop pintu kamar itu. Dia melirik Sasuke sebentar. Ya, dia punya Sasuke di sini. Naruto membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin di sana. Bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri.

Naruto mencari saklar lampu di dekat pintu dan menekannya, membuat ruangan itu remang-remang karena lampunya tak begitu terang karena mungkin sudah tua. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, pandangannya tetap pada saklar lampu. Tangan Sasuke seperti hendak menutup kedua tangannya tapi gagal. Kemudian Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang dan menutup kedua matanya. Terlambat. Naruto merasa sangat ketakutan tetapi seluruh raganya seperti mati.

Di kamar itu penuh bercak darah. Tepat di tengah kamar ada seseorang yang tergantung dan beberapa pisau menusuk tubuhnya dengan darah yang menetes, membuat lantai di bawahnya tergenangi oleh darah. Tubuh Naruto gemetar saat mengingat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman memenuhi kamar itu. Sasuke mendapati satu hantu berada di dekat jendela sedang menatapnya. Hantu itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dobe, tetap di sini dan tetap pejamkan matamu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Lututnya masih gemetaran hingga dia duduk karena tak mampu untuk berdiri. Perlahan Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke menutupi kepala Naruto dengan tudung jaket milik Naruto hingga menutupi mata Naruto. Sasuke menghadap hantu itu. Melihat darah membuat Sasuke sedikit jijik. Hantu itu membawa pisau yang berlumuran darah. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membawa korban kemari dan membunuhnya. Tapi yang diketahui Sasuke, dia harus melenyapkan hantu itu.

Hantu itu bergerak cepat dan mengayunkan pisaunya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke menghadapinya seperti orang terlatih. Sasuke menendang tangan hantu itu membuat pisau terlepas dari genggaman dari hantu itu. Sang hantu terlihat sangat marah dan mulai mengamuk. Adu pukulan terjadi antara hantu itu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyangka jika hantu ini begitu pintar berkelahi. Hantu itu menghajar Sasuke dan memojokannya di dinding. Dia memukul Sasuke beberapa kali dan menginjak keras perut Sasuke.

Setelah membuat Sasuke roboh, Hantu itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas dengan mata terpejam. Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari hantu itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Hantu itu langsung mencekik leher Naruto, seolah ingin menghancurkan leher Naruto. Naruto terpaksa membuka matanya dan beradu tatap dengan hantu itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Sasuke terkapar di dekat dinding. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekikan yang menyakitkan itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat napasnya semakin pendek. Dia membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat Sasuke yang tengah kesulitan untuk bangkit. Air matanya mengalir ke pipinya.

' _Tolong aku, Suke.'_

Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendapati hantu itu mencekik Naruto. Sial, tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Sasuke meraih pisau milik hantu itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berjalan menuju hantu itu dan menyabetkan pisaunya ke leher hantu itu. Hantu itu sontak melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto dan berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian hantu itu tumbang dan menghilang.

Naruto terbatuk akibat cekikan dari hantu itu. Air matanya belum berhenti dan kemudian isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia merasakan jika Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku takut, Sasuke."

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian klub itu ditutup secara paksa. Kemudian beberapa polisi datang untuk membereskan kamar itu. Naruto duduk menghadap meja bar.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan," ujar si bertender saat melihat raut wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Tapi aku salut dengan keberanianmu."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Jika dia tak bersama Sasuke, mungkin dia sudah habis. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat dengan tangannya masih gemetaran.

Bertender itu menyerahkan minuman dalam gelas kecil. Melihat Naruto hanya diam menatap gelas itu, bertender itu bicara. "Itu akan menenangkanmu." Kemudian Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk isinya.

"Hik."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar cegukan Naruto. Mata kelamnya menatap gelas kecil yang dipegang Naruto. Tunggu, apa Naruto termasuk orang yang tahan alkohol? Dari wajahnya saja Sasuke tahu jika Naruto bisa langsung mabuk walau hanya seteguk. Sasuke berdecak melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Dobe! Ayo pulang."

Sasuke merasa beruntung Naruto langsung menurutinya. Naruto turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oi, Mau ku antar? Kau terlihat mabuk."

Sasuke berdecih. Di sini sudah ada dirinya yang bisa menjaganya. Naruto tak memerlukan bantuan dari bertender.

"Tak perlu. Sudah ada kekasihku," Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan sempoyongan tanpa melihat bertender itu. Sementara Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

' _Siapa yang dimaksud Naruto?'_

Ghost Hunting

Sasuke merasa bersyukur jalanan sudah tidak ramai jadi dia tak perlu repot. Sasuke mengarahkan Naruto melewati taman. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan berjongkok di sebelahnya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dia mendudukkan Naruto, Sasuke mendapati dahi gadis itu memerah. Kemudian Sasuke termenung melihat mata biru itu penuh air mata yang terbendung dan siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Kaa-san, aku jatuh lagi, tapi Kaa-san sudah tak ada di sini. Aku tak bisa tegar, Kaa-san. Kenapa aku melihat hantu,hiks? Hantu itu jelek dan menyeramkan. Hantu itu jahat, dia sudah membunuh Kaa-san."

"Aku tak punya teman. Kata mereka aku berteman hantu. Hahaha!"

Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Kau jahat. Tapi mereka juga jahat. Tou-san jahat. Nii-sama juga. Orang-orang jahat karena mereka menjauhiku tanpa tahu perasaanku. Aku takut sekali, tapi mereka tak peduli, Hahaha...hiks."

Naruto menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lalu menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Kau hantu?" Sasuke hanya diam. "Kau menggangguku terus, brengsek! Ayo berkelahi! Aku sudah banyak memukul banyak hantu!"

Naruto berusaha memukul Sasuke. Tapi walau Sasuke diam di tempat, Naruto terus meleset dan jatuh. Naruto kesal saat kepalan tangannya tak merasakan apapun. Dengan tubuh sempoyongan, Naruto berusaha memukul Sasuke tapi tetap meleset.

"Kau menghinaku? Walau saat aku kecil aku terus ketakutan, walau sampai saat ini aku masih takut, aku akan terus memukulmu, tuan hantu."

Saat Naruto melayangkan tinjunya, tiba-tiba Naruto limbung dan Sasuke menangkap dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Melihat Naruto yang tertidur, Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Beruntungnya keadaan sudah sangat sepi jadi Sasuke bisa tenang. Sasuke terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Kenapa tubuhmu ringan sekali?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Naruto. "Tapi pukulanmu keras sekali, dobe," kata Sasuke saat teringat Naruto ketika memukul hantu.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Naru. Istirahatlah."

.

.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto ke ranjangnya. Walau tubuh Naruto terasa ringan untuknya, tapi dia tetap merasa lelah karena sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang tenang. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatnya. Saat tidur dia sangat tenang, tapi ketika bangun dia cerewet minta ampun. Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang milik Naruto lalu menyelimuti Naruto.

"Kau hantu sialan!" Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak. Naruto memegang tangannya dan langsung menariknya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto dengan kaki masih menapak di lantai.

Sasuke termenung memperhatikan detail wajah Naruto. Sasuke membawa seluruh tubuhnya ke ranjang hingga dia berada di atas Naruto dengan siku dan lutut sebagai tumpuannya Dia mengusap pipi Naruto. Kulit kecoklatannya, bulu matanya yang lentik, tiga goresan kumis kucing di pipinya lalu bibir _peach_ yang mungil. Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto yang terlihat menggoda. Tanpa sadar dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut milik Naruto. Sasuke mengecup kecil bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka beberapa kali dan membuatnya ingin lebih. Kemudian dia mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir Naruto yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Naruto lalu meraup semuanya.

Sasuke menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto. Puas melumat habis bibir Naruto, membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya melalui celah kecil di bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto. Salivanya bercampur dengan milik Naruto hingga lumer di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Eungh.."

Lenguhan Naruto membuatnya tersentak. Sasuke memutuskan tautan bibirnya hingga terlihat jembatan saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan. Napasnya yang tersengal, bibirnya yang terbuka dan wajah Naruto yang memerah membuat Sasuke gila.

' _Ini gila.'_ Batin Sasuke saat menyadari perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

KYAAAAAAAAAAA... *ditabok readers*


End file.
